Aerosclughpalar
| refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Aerosclughpalar, also called "Gildenfire", Vaeros Fireshield, The Druid Dragon and the Wyrm of Golden Hue, was a neutral gold dragon who, as of 1368 DR, inhabited Tall Trees, in human form, as a druid of Mielikki. Relations Aerosclughpalar had assumed human form and become a druid of Mielikki, which put him at some odds with his peers, although he still acknowledged Lareth. Each time Aerosclughpalar met with Lareth, the two dragons engaged in a philosophical debate, but none of these debates had any real resolution. Background Aerosclughpalar was tasked by his king to protect the Tall Trees area of the High Forest, but despite fighting off invaders and fires, the forest became infested with disease and shortages of food. When bolts of lightning from Talos the Storm Lord and orc hordes invaded simultaneously, some time prior to 1344 DR, Aerosclughpalar was unable to stop the devastation, and the fires burned for weeks. Aerosclughpalar was injured during this event and retired to his lair to sleep and recover. He awoke to find that the forest had recovered and was vibrant with life, and he pledged to himself to locate the individual or individuals responsible for this. Aerosclughpalar came across the Grand Druid of the North of Mielikki, Sinklayr Greenstroke, who was burning a tree, but when he challenged Sinklayr, an argument broke out, and Aerosclughpalar eventually acquiesced, agreeing to serve Sinklayr for over two centuries and compare the results. Sinklayr had Aerosclughpalar get rid of the weak and dying trees, allowing the strong and healthy to take their place, and allowed predators to enter the woods. At the end of this time, the forest remained in a flourishing state. According to By Gilded Fire, a parable by Mintiper Moonsilver, Aerosclughpalar said: Aerosclughpalar joined the Circle of the Forestarm, a druid organization of Mielikki, assuming human form to avoid revealing his true identity, which was probably only known by Sinklayr Greenstroke and Uthgang Jyarl, and a few other gold and silver dragons. He was tipped to succeed Uthgang as Great Druid of the North. Mintiper Moonsilver met Aerosclughpalar during Mintiper's journey south through the High Forest. Hoard While some believed that Aerosclughpalar's "hoard" was the High Forest itself, there were others that believed there was another substantial treasure trove hidden elsewhere, probably in the High Forest. Aerosclughpalar's treasure was distributed throughout the High Forest, in groves of weir trees, themselves rare, and warded against intruders that were not of pure heart. The treasure consisted of gold, silver, and other precious metals, under illusions to look like a weir tree. His treasure included the amber acorns of the Moonwood Circle, the haircloth mantle of Tappan, and the silver sickles of Soranth. Legacy The parable of Aerosclughpalar was often quoted by worshipers of Mielikki and Silvanus in order to stress the point that allowing nature to fulfill its role was the best course of action, and also to highlight that even noble and well-intentioned actions can cause damage. Appendix References Category:Gold dragons Category:Old dragons Category:Males Category:Druids Category:Druids of Mielikki Category:Worshipers of Mielikki category:Members of the Druids of Tall Trees Category:Inhabitants of the High Forest Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of Eaerlann